


Flores para una pelirroja

by KatrinaGranger



Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lily Luna Potter & Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Minor Rose Granger-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy solo quiere regalar bonitas flores a una bonita pelirroja. Como de costumbre, sale mal.Otra bonita pelirroja las recibe y, casi, vale la pena.Casi.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000848
Kudos: 3





	Flores para una pelirroja

En uno de los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts un joven de unos catorce o quince años, con cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás, caminaba de aquí para allá de manera nerviosa mientras sujetaba con fuerza el ramo de flores rojas y balbuceaba torpemente medio del pasillo.

Una risita burlesca se escucho desde el otro extremo del pasillo y el chico saltó de la impresión, mientras su piel adquiría un tomo rojizo.

—No deberías hablar solo, van a pensar que estás loco —Lo regaño con gracia una voz femenina y aniñada.

El chico la miro con mala cara —No te metas en esto Potter.

La niña, de largos cabellos rojizos, miró las flores con ojos chispeantes de emoción, y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al tiempo que desprendía un aura que gritaba “TRAVESURA”

—¡Ah! Traes flores, ¿Te vas a confesar a un fantasma? —el chico la ignoro— ¿O tal vez a mi linda prima Rossi?

—No... No sé de lo que me hablas —tartamudeo sonrojado hasta los dedos.

Lily rió de una manera traviesa que hizo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

—Si tú lo dices —volvió a soltar una risita, de esas que decían “yo sé algo que tu no”, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Scorpius respiró profundamente y caminó hasta la biblioteca donde una chica de cabello pelirrojo, corto y enmarañado, se encontraba leyendo rodeada de una pequeña montaña de gruesos libros. El muchacho se aclaro la garganta frente a ella, llamando así la atención de todos en la biblioteca menos de ella. Suspiró derrotado y arrojó las rosas sobre su mesa.

Entonces, la chica levanto la vista hacia él y después hacia las flores palideciendo.

—¿Que..?

—Yo... Hogsmeade... tu.. ¿Quieres? —escupió torpemente, mientras se avergonzaba por su incapacidad de unir las frases.

—¿qué? —preguntó confundida, mientras Scorpius volvía a tomar el ramo y lo acercaba a su cara.

—¡¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado?!— Gritó avergonzado, con los ojos cerrados.

Se mantuvo tieso en su lugar, como si lo hubieran petrificado, al no recibir respuesta.

Y solo cuando escucho un grito ahogado cerca, abrió los ojos. Para ver, con horror, como la piel de la chica enrojecía y se llenaba de salpullido. Rose parecía no recordar lo que le había dicho, ya que grito y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Un niño de primero no pudo evitar reír.

Scorpius quiso que el piso se abriera y lo tragara.

—No sabía que eras alérgica a las rosas ¡Lo juro! —gritaba desde la puerta porque al parecer tenía prohibido entrar mientras Rose estuviera allí dentro.

Lily, como de costumbre, apareció en silencio atrás suyo mostrándose un poco apenada.

—Lo siento, debí haberte dicho que era alérgica a las rosas.

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo?! ¡Se llama Rose pensé que le iban a gustar las rosas!

Lily evitó reírse.

—Los lirios son sus favoritos por si quieres intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Lirios?

—Sí, es una especie de juego nuestro: ella es Rose y es alérgica a las rosas, yo soy Lily y...

—¿Eres alérgica a los lirios? —Ella asintió, todavía apenada e incómoda por la situación.

Scorpius le lanzo el ramo de flores medias marchitas en la cara.

—¿Que..? !—exclamó media confundida y mitad furiosa.

—No te ilusiones, Potter. Solo te las doy porque me parece un desperdicio tirarlas —Lily le regalo una enorme sonrisa mostrando el diente que le faltaba y ante eso el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aunque la hermanita de su amigo le hubiera costado su oportunidad con la pelirroja _casi_ valió la pena por ver la primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba la niña.

_Casi._


End file.
